Blood on the Moon
by pretty-dolly
Summary: when sasori finds an abandened werewolf pup in his wine orchard and decides to keep him, his whole life turns upside-down. VAMPRE/WEREWOLF FIC
1. Chapter 1

Sasori walked quietly through the aisles of grape vines in his private wine orchard. He was just inspecting the grapes to see how close they were to being harvested. At the end of the roles there was a thick forest that went on for miles in to the country side. As he approached the forest he saw something that caught his attention. A small amount of sunshine blonde hair was sticking out from under a bush.

He cautiously approached the bush, but he stepped on a twig breaking it with a snap. The blonde hair suddenly retreated back under the bush; there was some rustling from behind the bush. Sasori beaked over it, to his shock there was a small child.

But this was no ordinary child; it had two blonde wolf ears on its head that match perfectly with the blonde tail. The ears were flattened back on its blonde head and its tail was between its legs, as it sat there on its hand and knees looking up at Sasori with big blue sparkling eyes.

Sasori ran his tongue over his fangs in thought. That's right Sasori was none other than a vampire and knelling before him was what seemed to be a male werewolf pup. He bent down to the child's eye level, examining him.

"What's your name little one?" he asked. The pup jumped when he spoke. He tried to back away farther from the red head vampire, but his foot was stuck in a trap that was obviously meant for foxes.

"D-Deidara." He stuttered wincing at the pain in his foot. He whimpered and tried again to free his foot but to no avail; it was locked and needed a key to be opened.

Sasori seemed to notice Deidara's dilemma. Then an idea struck him. He had always wanted to meet a werewolf on friendly terms. This pup could teach him things about the werewolf's that could help end the war between them.

"Alright Deidara, let's make a deal. I will help you get free and shelter you, if you agree to live there with me and my friends." He said pointing to the mansion beyond the wine orchard.

Deidara thought about this for a second. He wasn't sure about this. He didn't know this person, or what they were capable of. Then again he couldn't go back home, and he was cold, hungry, tired, and scared and all he wanted to do was curl up in a nice warm bed and sleep. So he had no other chose. It was this or die alone and cold out in the forest.

"O-ok." He said nodding his head vigorously.

Sasori bent down and tuck a key from his pocket. He unlocked the trap, setting Deidara free. Deidara immediately pulled his hand from the trap, afraid it would go off again. Sasori slipped his hand under Deidara's armpits and lift him up, holding him to his chest. Deidara snuggled into the sudden warmth. He whimpered when he couldn't get closer to the warmth. A smile graced Sasori's face at Deidara innocence.

Sasori made his way out of the orchard and toward the mansion. The mansion was huge to Deidara; it had a gothic style to it like that of a ancient chapel, but still a modern look. There was a barn not to far from the mansion where they kept all there animals.

Sasori walked up the steps to the front door. He pulled back the doors and Deidara stared in awe at his knew home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait. Anyway thanks for the reviews everyone, all ways appreciated.**

The mansion was even bigger looking on the inside. Deidara mouth dropped in awe, he felt so small. The entry hall had polished black marble floors and the walls where painted dark crimson, with white trim(1). The ceiling was stet as a dome, with a large sky light. Most of the windows were stained glass. This place had to have at least thirty rooms.

Sasori looked down at Deidara. He had rags on and was filthy. He was clinging tightly to Sasori, his eye were wide and darted everywhere. His small tail arched in a fishhook shape as he took in his surroundings.

"Come on Deidara, lets go find you some new cloths and get you washed up." Sasori said.

"O-ok, um, w-what's you name sir, un?" Deidara asked.

"Sasori, that's enough question for now." He said impatiently.

"Ok Sasori-Danna, un."

Sasori chose to ignore the suffice Deidara add to his name. And continue up the marble stair case. He brought Deidara into one of the many bathrooms to give him a bath. He started to run the water and turned to Deidara to take his close off. Once Deidara was striped and the water was warm enough Sasori placed him in the tub and began to wash him.

Once he was clean Sasori grabbed a towel from under the sink and dried Deidara off. He then wrapped the towel around Deidaras small frame and carried him to a different room. He pressed a button on a small dark blue box on the wall and a woman's voice came through a speaker a it.

"Sir, do you need something?"

"Konna come up here and bring your fitting tools." Sasori said into the speaker.

"Yes sir."

A moment later a lady with unbelievably pale skin and huge white-blonde bonnet curls came into the room with to great boxes under her arms. The minute she saw Deidara she stopped her eyes falling on his little blonde ears and tail.

"Sir, what is one of those things doing in the mansion." She hissed her voice dripping with venom.

"Konna shut your mouth! This is Deidara and he's going to stay here with us." Sasori snapped. Konna's eyes grew wide with disbelief.

"Sir, I must disagree with your actions!"

"Shut. Your. Mouth. And fit Deidara with some close."

Konna grudgingly went over to Deidara and began to take his measurements. She finally found a well fitting out fit but was still pinning it. She purposely stabbed the pin into Deidara side.

"OW! T-that hurt, un!" Deidara said his eyes beginning to water.

"KONNA! You stupid, bitter girl, he's only six. I know you did that on purpose, those close fit you may leave." Konna gathered her stuff and was getting up when Deidara suddenly grabbed her sleeve.

"Y-you poked me on purpose, un?" she nodded giving him a hard glare. His eyes were downcast. "I-I sorry for upsetting you, un."

"Deidara don't apologize. You did nothing wrong." Sasori said.

"No, she hates me, I can tell, un. It's ok Danna no one ever likes me… not even mommy, un." He said tears running down his face. He sniffled and tried to wipe them away.

"Konna go. I hope you're proud, you made a six year old cry." Sasori spat giving her a hard glare. You could see she felt bad now.

Sasori walked over to Deidara and crouched down. He wiped some of the tears that Deidara had missed away. He gave him a sympathetic look.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Deidara nodded then wrapped his skinny arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori picked him up wincing when he could feel Deidara's ribs through his shirt.

"Deidara, why don't we get you something to eat?" once again Deidara merely nodded. Sasori took him down to the kitchen. He went through the frig looking for something Deidara could eat. Finally after some searching he decided on a romen cup. Deidara ate it in five seconds. When he was done he gave a large yawn. Sasori stole a glance out the window and noticed the sky was getting brighter.

Sasori picked Deidara up and took him to his room. He gave Deidara one of his shirts. Then changed into his own pajamas and crawled into bed, bring Deidara with him. Deidara yawned again before snuggling into Sasori's chest. Within minutes they were both sound asleep.

**AN:**

**there the akatsuki colors.**

**Thanks again, R&R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!! The girl that was mean to Deidara in the last chapter was NOT Konan, it was a servant girl named KONNA. Thank for the reviews this story is more popular than I thought. R&R please.**

Deidara woke up early that evening. He yawned and snuggled closer to Sasori. That's when he realized Sasori was still sound asleep, and Deidara was hungry. Suddenly he got a devilishly amusing idea. He jumped off the bed and morphed into a little golden wolf puppy. With his tiny puppy teeth he grabbed onto the blankets and tugged on them. But unfortunately he only succeeded in getting sasori's hand to loll off the bed. Deidara went up to the hand and began to lick it. Sasori groaned but only moved his hand back up to the bed. Deidara had had enough he sucked in his breath and began to bark. Since he was only a puppy it was a high pitched, squeaky noise, but it succeeded in waking Sasori up.

Sasori groaned and turned to face the annoying noise that woke him up. He was surprised to see a little golden puppy. _When did we get a dog?_ He thought obviously forgetting Deidara was a werewolf. He got up swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Come here puppy." Sasori said holding out his hand. Deidara gave Sasori an odd look, then he realized Sasori must be playing a game. He grinned before taking off out the door and down the hall as fast as his puppy legs could carry him.

"Shit!" Sasori exclaimed jumping up and running after Deidara.

Deidara laughed hysterically as Sasori chased after him. His puppy leg began to get tried so he decided to morph back. Sasori came skidding around the corner just as Deidara's wolf body was engulfed in light and his normal body bounded down the stairs.

Deidara looked behind him at Sasori as he ran across the entry way. He was still laughing when he bumped into someone and fell on his bottom with a small squeak. He looked up at the person he hit only to be back-handed across the face. His eyes began to well up with tear. He got up and turned to run, but was grabbed from behind.

He began to cry and choke on his breath. He was turned around to stare strait into blood red uncaring eyes. His captor was a young man, who looked to be around twenty years old. He had long black hair that was tide in a loose pony tail. He had long stress lines under his eyes and his gaze was hard and cold.

Behind him was a large blue man. He was much taller than the black haired man and more muscular. He had beady black eyes and his sharp teeth show as he smirked. To Deidara he looked like a shark, but he wouldn't say that out loud, he didn't want to be hit again.

"What do you have there Itachi?" he blue man asked.

"I know you know what it is, don't play dumb… his blood smells so good." The newly named man Itachi said. Deidara saw his fangs poke out from under his lips. He brought Deidara closer and lowered his head till his fangs were right above Deidara's neck. Deidara felt the fangs graze his skin and he began to panic. He wiggled in Itachi's grip, and began to shout.

"LET ME GO, UN! Please, DANNA!" Deidara screamed. He could feel Itachi's fangs poke at his skin almost breaking it.

"ITACHI! Put him down now!" Sasori exclaimed his face red and shaking with anger.

Itachi pulled his head away form Deidara's neck and looked up at Sasori. He paused before setting Deidara back on the ground. Almost instantly Deidara ran to Sasori and clung to his leg hiding his face into Sasori's pant leg.

"Deidara is not food. He is going to stay here just like us. You are not to feed from him ever." Sasori stated firmly, giving Itachi a hard glare.

"Whoa! Chill out Sasori, Itachi didn't know the brat wasn't food. You can't blame him the kids got some very potent blood in his veins." Kisame said raising his hands in defense. Itachi just Hm'd before walk up the stairs to his room.

When they were both gone Sasori bent down to talk to Deidara. Deidara's face was tear stained and his eyes red and puffy. He was sniffling and still choking over his breath.

"Deidara are you ok?" Sasori asked. Deidara nodded and began whipping tears from his eyes. "Are you hungry?" another nod.

Sasori took Deidara into the kitchen where he made him some steak and eggs. Once again Deidara devoured his food in no time. He stayed silent for a second and then decided to ask the question that was on his mind.

"Danna, un, why are there vampires living here, un?" he asked.

"Because this is where they live Deidara. They're members of the Akatsuki like me. Do you know about the Akatsuki?" Deidara nodded. "Then you know they're all vampires. That makes me a vampire. You don't have to be afraid I won't let anything happen to you." Again Deidara nodded.

The rest of the day Sasori showed Deidara around the mansion. It turn out this place hand tan bedrooms, fifteen bathrooms, the whole basement was a wine cellar, a library bigger than any Deidara had ever seen, a kitchen, a dining hall, a study, a living room, a place were all the servants lived.

By the time they had finished the tour the sun was coming up. So Sasori took Deidara and himself up to bed. They got under the covers after closing the curtains. Once again Deidara snuggled up close to Sasori, his small arms wrapped around Sasori as best they could. Sasori stroked Deidara's long soft hair as he coxed him to sleep. Soon after Sasori fell asleep to the sound of Deidara's rhythmic breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next evening Sasori woke up by Deidara thrashing around and whimpering. It was obvious he was having a nightmare so Sasori tried to wake him up. He shook him a few time and coxed him awake. Soon Deidara's big blue eye fluttered open tears pouring out of them.

"Danna! They took me away Danna, they said I could live here anymore, and then they hurt me, un over and over again, it was so scary, un." He cried snuggling as close as he could into sasori's chest.

"Shh, it was only a dream, you're safe no one can get to you here. Who is 'they'?" Sasori asked, stroke Deidara's head and scratching his ears.

"The Pack, Danna, un. My family they'll try to take me back home. I don't want to go back there, un, please Danna don't make me go back, they'll punish me for running away, un." He cried again.

"Don't worry I won't send you back." Sasori reassured him. They sat there for a few minute until Deidara stopped crying. Then Sasori decided it was time they got up. He carried Deidara into the kitchen to find him something to eat. He then took Deidara up to the library.

Sasori sat in a large crimson arm chair and grabbed a book that was sitting on the side table. He set Deidara on the ground and let him search around the room. Deidara eventually found some clay on one of the shelves. He sat down, leaning against the side of Sasori's chair. Making sure that Sasori wasn't looking he let the small lines across his palm open up so that two mouths panted up at Deidara.

Sasori unfortunately had chosen then to look down at Deidara. Seeing the mouths, Sasori arched an eyebrow in curiosity. He watched as Deidara fed the clay to the mouths, and watched them chew, then sit it out back into Deidara's hand. Deidara sculpted it into a small bird.

"That's very good Deidara." Sasori said, causing Deidara to jump. He looked up wide eyed at Sasori, before hiding his hands behind his back.

"You don't have to hide. Wait until you meet Zetsu or Kakazu, then you'll know what I'm talking about."

Deidara nodded uncertain but said no more. He went back to his clay. A few hours passed and suddenly there was a slam of the front door closing. Sasori looked up from his before sigh and returning to it, mumbling softly to himself.

"Some bodies home."

And two minutes later the library door slammed open and a man walked in. immediately Deidara this was no mortal man. His skin color was spit vertically down the middle, one half white and one half black, and up from his shoulders there was a large plant that looked like a Venus fly trap. He walked in the room silently. Deidara hopped up and hid behind Sasori's chair. Since the incident with Itachi he didn't think he could trust the other people living here besides Sasori.

"Well hello Zestu, I take it your mission didn't go well?" Sasori asked.

"You're damn right it didn't go well! Not only did I have to kill some guys, but-"

"HI SASORI-SAN! TOBI IS HOME!" a small kid that looked about two years older than Deidara jumped into the room from behind Zetsu. He had spiky black hair and was wearing a swirled orange mask with one eye hole.

"… Tobi wouldn't shut up the whole time." Zetsu sighed.

"Who's this Sasori? Oh is this a new friend for Tobi. Yay!" Tobi squealed. Deidara yelped when he came face to face with a hyper ball of orange. He dropped down and crawled under the chair Sasori sat in. Zetsu glanced down at Deidara.

"Sasori there's a brat under your chair." Zetsu said pointing out the obvious. Sasori sighed before reaching under the chair and pulling Deidara out and setting him on his lap. Zetsu took notice to Deidara's ears and tail.

"A werewolf, Sasori, where on earth did you get a werewolf?"

"Oh, a werewolf, Tobi thought Zetsu said we weren't aloud to have werewolfs in the mansion? How come Sasori gets one? Tobi wants to play with him. Come on Wolfy let go play." Tobi insisted. He tugged on Deidara's tail harshly. Deidara yelped and small tear made there way into his eyes.

"Leave me alone, un. Danna make him go away." Deidara cried burying his face into Sasori's chest. Sasori softly pet Deidara's head.

"Tobi don't be mean to Deidara, he's not a pet he lives here now, so you will treat him like you treat everyone else." Sasori scolded.

"Ok, Sasori, tobi will be good. Come on Deidara-sempai let's play hide and seek." Tobi said in the same insistent tone. He grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him off Sasori and told him to count.

Deidara covered his eye and began to count. His little tail wagged and his ears perked up as he counted. Sasori smiled at how happy Deidara seemed. But then his thoughts went back to Zetsu.

"So, where did you find him? you know that stealing him from the pack could cause them to come and find him? that would lead them here. And do you really want to let him watch as we kill off his kind?" Zetsu questioned.

"My days been great Zetsu, thank you for caring." Sasori said sarcastically irritated.

"Sasori I'm serious. If you aren't careful you could hurt him. I can smell his blood just as well as you can. I can just barely resist jumping him and tearing him apart in mad hunger. So I know you're have trouble resisting to. It's in your nature, and even if you change resist that doesn't mean the others can." As much as Sasori hated to admit it Zetsu was right. The image of Itachi's fangs so close to Deidara's neck sent shivers down his spine. He sighed.

"I know all of that already; Deidara had a run in with Itachi earlier. I was almost too late. I found Deidara out by the orchard, he was stuck in one of the fox traps. He was all alone, underfed, and dirty. I think his pack deserted him. He's only a child, I couldn't leave him out there to Deidara." Sasori said tiredly.

"You could have, but you chose not to for reasons I don't think you even know." Zetsu said watching Deidara search for Tobi. Sasori watched to, Deidara's ears were perked at attention and he was sniffing at the air. His tail hooked up and started to wag furiously. He ran up to Tobi who was hiding in a small space behind a book case. When he was found Tobi glomped Deidara and began to tickle him. After some time Zetsu stood up and coughed roughly getting Tobi and Deidara's attention.

"Come on Tobi it's time for us to rest after the mission. Good day Sasori." Zetsu said turning to leave with Tobi. Sasori watch them go until he could no longer. He felt a small weigh in his lap and looked down to see Deidara climbing into his lap, tail wagging happily.

Suddenly an annoying buzzing resounded throughout the room making Deidara jump. Sasori whipped his cell phone out of his pocket. Deidara stared in wonder as Sasori answer the small device.

"Hello" Sasori greeted.

"_Sasori, I here you got yourself a small pet. Why have you not informed me yet? I should have to call you, Konan and will be arriving tomorrow. I expect to meet this new kid then, until then."_ And with that Pein hug up. Sasori sighed before closing phone. He was about to put it back when Deidara's small hand reached for it.

"What is it, un?" Deidara asked rocking his finger over the small glass screen.

"It's a cell phone. Don't you know what that is?" Sasori asked in surprise. Deidara shook his head, that's when Sasori remembered that werewolves preferred to live a simple life without technology. There were referred to as the Omish of the mythical world. He stole a glance at the clock and his eyes grew wide it was time for Deidara to go to sleep. He picked him and proceeded to journey to his room once there he got Deidara in his sleep wear and lay him on the bed before get ready himself.

He pulled Deidara close to him and began to drift off. He finally fell asleep to Deidara's soft snoring.

**OMG I am so sorry for not updating. Me and my family were moving and we didn't hook up are computer until today. I plan to have all my stories updated by the end of this week. **

**R&R please. Have a great life :D**


End file.
